1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of a wall, especially a wall of the type useful for trade fairs and exhibition construction, having a plurality of detachable boards connected with one another.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a wall constructed of detachable boards which are connected with one another on adjacent facing sides via coupling elements which permit, at least one part of the facing sides extending in a vertical direction, an infinitely variable swiveling action about an axis extending parallel to the facing sides of the wall. The coupling elements for the invention extend perpendicular to the swiveling axis and, in the direction of the swiveling axis, are fastened edgeways lying flat to each of the two boards so coupled. The coupling elements of the invention represent a spacer along the facing side of the board extending perpendicular to the swiveling axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to the relevant technical art to produce larger wall surfaces of boards arranged adjacently, or over one another, by connecting them to one another via coupling elements. For the requirements of a trade fair-and exhibition-type of construction, the potential for a rapid assembly and dismantling is a leading consideration, so that coupling elements are to be used which allow separation and renewed reconnection in a minimum of assembly time.
In situations involving change of floor plan after erection or disassembly of the wall, to create seating or sales corners, and for the optical subdivision of larger walls, it is especially important, in the case of walls which are to be repeatedly used and which must be adjusted to varying conditions, to fashion the connection of at least some of the boards among one another so that they can swivel about an axis which extends, principally, in a vertical direction. To this end, the use of plug-in connections as coupling elements is known to the art. Such plug-in connections are rigid and have, extending in two directions from a plane, pegs that are disposed perpendicularly to the swiveling axis and engage edgeways with the boards, whereby the pegs define the swiveling axis of the board which extends into their interior.
After the coupling element has been connected in the same way with the adjacent board, two swiveling axes, relatively close and extending parallel to one another, stand between the two boards, which may be swiveled relative to one another in an infinitely variable manner. This fact is to be seen as a decisive disadvantage, as two rotational axes hardly permit an exact alignment of the boards and, furthermore, between the individual boards, an air gap is formed which allows for movement of the board edges. This is particularly true when angles of traverse of less than 90.degree. are of concern. Additionally, such construction is aesthetically disadvantageous. Finally, a change in the connection angle frequently results in an alteration of the center distance.